A mobile telephone includes an engine assembly, which includes the telephone's circuitry, and a cover which encases the engine assembly, the cover conventionally being made of a rigid plastics material. The cover is assembled around the engine assembly when the telephone is first manufactured and disassembled from the engine assembly when the telephone is disposed of. In addition, there has recently been a trend in the mobile telephone industry of giving users the ability to alter the appearance of their telephones, in particular by changing the covers. It is therefore desirable that a mobile telephone cover can be assembled and disassembled by a user.
Other hand-portable devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), also include an engine assembly including the device's circuitry, and a cover encasing the engine assembly.
It is known to provide mobile telephones with removable covers consisting of upper and lower parts which are maintained in place around the engine assembly by mechanical connections to each other and/or to the engine assembly. Such mechanical connections can be relatively complex to manufacture and to assemble/disassemble.